Cobra
Cobra, is the personal pet of Amset Ra's priest Imhotep and the Guardian of Amset's Golden Shield. Personality Cobra is a ferocious and malevolent beast. He doesn't think twice about attacking his enemies and killing them with his venom. He can be very calm and polite towards his enemies and trespassers before he starts to eat them. Cobra enjoys to scare his trespassers and prefers to wait for the perfect moment to strike. He prefers to use the sound of his rattling tail to induce fear in his enemies before he stings them with it. He also likes to take them down one by one. Cobra is obedient to his master Imhotep and follows all of his commands. He can also operate on his own which means that he attacks anyone who enters his place. Cobra proved himself to be a capable combatant as he overpowered Telicis (PowerForm) without much effort. He wanted to join Sphinx (PowerForm) in his battle against DiamondLord and Telicis, but he was bitten by Sphinx and defeated as he didn't wanted any help. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Cobra possesses sufficient strength within his tail to easily destroy buildings as well as large boulders. He was also strong enough to easily knock back Telicis (PowerForm) and countered his strength as well. Enhanced Durability: Cobra is also incredible durable and can endure multiple attacks from enemies and trespassers. He is durable enough to withstand elemental attacks and is highly immune to ordinary gunfire. Enhanced Agility: Cobra is also incredible agile due too his slim body. He can easily dodge the attacks from his enemies by dodging the attacks. Enhanced Flexibility: Cobra possesses enhanced flexibility due to his lack of bones and can and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. Constriction: Cobra can constrict his enemies with his powerful tail and potentially kill humans. His constrictions are powerful enough to crush down large rocks and boulders. Venomous Fangs: Cobra possesses teeth that are coated with natural venom, which can extend to the victim when said victim is bitten by the fangs. This poison is powerful enough to kill humans and other animals almost instantly. Poison Generation: Cobra can generate, create, emit and produce poison/poisonous substance from his mouth and inflict his victim(s) with it. With his poison, he can injure the health or destroy life when absorbed into the system. Accelerated Regeneration: Cobra also possesses an accelerated healing factor that allows him to recover from severe injuries and large amounts of tissue damage. He can even regenerate lost body parts like his tail. Enhanced Senses: Cobra possesses extremely accurate senses allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, touch and/or feel more than the average member of his species. Enhanced Bite: Cobra has incredible strong jaw-muscles and sharp teeth which gives him a strong bite. His bite can kill humans and even destroy rocks. However, objects that are pushed back too far in his throat prevents him from biting properly. Seismic Sense: Cobra can detect and perceive vibrations trough physical contact with the ground. It allows him sense the structure and materials of solid substances as well as the presence of caves. Stinger Protrusion: Cobra can generate poisonous stingers from his tail. His tail is extremely strong and can easily knock humans and animals away and also poison them. Semi-Immortality: Cobra does not and will not age. He's always in his prime and at least never suffer the ravages of aging like other animals. Signature Moves Cobra's signature move is: *'Rattling Tail': Cobra's tail shines cordovan colored and swings his tail into opponents, damaging and poisoning them too. Special Ability Cobra's special ability is Shed Skin. This ability allows Cobra to separate himself from his outer skin when he's hit by a status condition like paralysis or sleep. Weaknesses/Resistances Venom Weakness: Cobra is vulnerable too his own venom and poison and their lasting effects. He can however use his ability to get rid of it. Asphyxiation: Cobra cannot use his poison or his fangs if large objects are stuck in his throat. Blind Spot: Like Sphinx (PowerForm), Cobra's weak spot is his back. Like Sphinx, he has trouble attacking his opponents if they are on his back which he can't reach with his tail without hitting himself. Trivia To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Guardians Category:Non-Flight PowerForms Category:Animal Based PowerForms Category:Large PowerForms Category:PowerForm Villains